Glimmer of Hope: The Secret Lives of Librarians
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Lonely, shy Emmett gets a job opportunity of a lifetime but is it really what it seems? Will his past hinder a life-changing chance at a new beginning?
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE Six Pack**

Title: **Glimmer of Hope:**

**The Secret Lives of Librarians**

Written for: **Raynemoonfyre**

Written By: **4CullensandaBlack**

Rating: **M/NC-17**

**Summary:** Lonely, shy Emmett gets a job opportunity of a lifetime but is it really what it seems? Will his past hinder a life-changing chance at a new beginning?

Prompts used:

**(1) Lyrics- Undisclosed Desires by Muse. "You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine, you may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine. Please me, Show me how it's done, Tease me, you are the one." (2) Exhibitionism (3) See attached Picture (entitled: Glimmer of Hope) (4) Cops and Robbers**

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

community/FAGE-6-pack/93625

_Disclaimer: If you cannot purchase a rated R movie ticket: please do not read this story! There is slash, kidnapping, and rape mentioned in this story._

_**A/N: I would like to thank my pre-reader: Mylissa, you are so awesome. With your help I was able to finish and take this story to the next level. I would like to thank, Kyndall, you listened and changed what I wanted to make an amazing banner for this story. Last but not least Bernadette, you beta'd the hell out of this long story, thank you so much.**_

"And they all lived happily ever after," I said looking out onto the crowd of little ones and their parents.

The sun was shining brightly through the multiple windows surrounding the reading room. The kids clapped as they began to rise; some parents left the area while others came over to talk to me about school reading lists. The pillow pets were being picked up and put away when little Jon Hunter ran up to me.

"Mr. Emmett, can I check out that book?" he stated, pointing to the book in my hand that I just finished reading to the group of his peers.

"Sure, Jon did you enjoy the story of the three little pigs?" I asked, getting up from my sitting position on the green sectional located in the children's area of the library. My 6' 5" frame didn't intimidate this kid. I could see the bravery and wonder all over his face when he'd ask me to come to the park and play football with his dad and uncles. Of course, I'd always declined.

"Oh, yes, I loved the big bad wolf! I don't know why the pigs were so mean to him. All he wanted was to play, but then they ran away from him." I liked this kid, he always made the stories I read at story-time his own.

"And how did you come to this conclusion exactly?" I asked squatting down next to him so that I could be closer to eye level with the six-year-old. "Well, Mr. Emmett, when the wolf walks up next to any of the pigs, before he could say anything, they run into their homes." I listened happily as his father started sneaking up behind him. "I think all he wanted to do was play. I know that's what I want to do whenever I walk up to a kid, but then they run away."

At that moment, Mr. Hunter picked up his son from behind. "It's the tickle monster and he's hungry!" I stood there smiling, watching father and son at play. Little Jon was so strong, brave, and smart for a kid surviving everything that he'd been through. His father told me once how thankful he was to me for not staring at his son but embracing him while encouraging his thoughts, instead of disregarding them.

He explained painfully about Jon's scars and burn marks on his face and lower body being a result of a fire when he was three years old. I knew there had to be more to the story because whenever I read a story about a mother and her children, he would always become so quiet and wouldn't come up to talk to me afterward.

Today was different; it was his birthday and I knew how much he loved animals, so I had something special I wanted to give him. The Hunters continued in their tickle war as I went around to the librarian's desk. I had 'borrowed' a family admission ticket to the local zoo that was left over from the SRP, also known as the Summer Reading Program.

"Happy Birthday, Jon!" I bellowed as they headed toward the desk to check out the book I'd read earlier. I handed Mr. Hunter the ticket, his eyes caught mine as a sincere "thank you" left his lips while he kneeled to tell Jon what I gave him. After a big thank-you hug, they went on their way, and it was time for me to switch and head to the Information/Computer Assistance area of the library.

My glasses were a little smudged so I removed them as I continued up the stairs to the third floor. The day was normal like any other and I couldn't wait until lunch, which was in the next hour. My hand was starting to hurt and I had forgotten to take my pill this morning.

Once I checked in at the desk, I did my usual walk-around. I liked to scope out the situation. I noticed some computers had been completely shut down and a massive pile of books needed to be in-housed before being re-shelved. Carrying those back up front, I took my time, realizing I'd left my glasses on the counter. Watching my large feet as I walked behind the desk, I didn't see anyone standing there looking and waiting for me.

However, I could feel someone watching me. In my peripheral, a shadow moved. "Good morning, how can I help you?" I stated my usual greeting before looking up.

"How are you this morning, Emmett?"

My heart stopped as I heard my name tumble from his lips. I stood slowly, letting my eyes trail along the desk before seeing his long fingers tapping against the counter. My eyes continued with their assessment, eventually halting at his broad shoulders before landing on his spellbinding eyes. Standing before me was a god among men. I recognized him as being tall-even though we were about the same height and fit, even though I had the body of (The Rock, a girlfriend had once said) and strong, even though I could bench press 350 pounds easily and not break a sweat. He was in a gray suit this week, with sleek lines and a polished red tie. His blond hair was almost white under the fluorescent lights. His teeth glimmered as his plumped lips stretched over them, forming a beautifully wide smile.

His unique cobalt-blue eyes glanced at my name tag as he always did, as if he hadn't been coming into the Whitlock Public Library once a week like clockwork for the past five months.

I gulped as I straightened up. "How are you today, Sir?" I looked down for my glasses, but they weren't where I'd left them.

He waited until I glanced up to gaze deeply into my eyes before the words slipped slowly and purposely from his mouth, "I'm fine, thank you for asking, Emmett."

He always said it after every sentence-my name-at least that's what it felt like when he spoke to me. At first, I didn't really pay attention, but as time went on, I started noticing how his voice would go deeper when pronouncing my name. At least, I thought so, but it could just have been my mind playing tricks on me, imagining something that really wasn't there.

I began moving the papers around which were already scattered on the desk, still trying to locate my glasses. I knew I must have looked crazy to this refined man in front of me, but I always felt at a disadvantage when I was around him; not having 20/20 vision did not help, either.

"Uh-um." He cleared his throat as I rose to address him. There, in his hand, being cradled by his long thick fingers, were my rimless eyeglasses. Reaching for them, I whispered, "Thank you so much, Sir!" His fingers - how would I describe them? They were warm and felt as smooth as butter. I shuddered a little from the touch and I swear I saw his lip twitch.

Placing the frames upon my face, I could make him out clearly; even the scar on his right cheek couldn't hide Sir's beauty.

Sir was his name, to me, since I helped him once after coming back from my vacation leave. Ever since then, he'd always asked for me personally for assistance. I never wanted to be nosy and find out his real name. I guess I loved the mystery of this handsome stranger. He always needed aid on the computer; help finding a book or assistance with using the electronic card catalogue when he'd come in. You'd think that my substantial size would seem threatening to a man like him but, sadly wasn't.

"So, I need a little assistance today, Emmett. I need to know how to get onto the Craigslist to place an ad for my company."

I know it's crazy-this man is 15 years my senior, maybe older, but I wanted him to never ask me anything. I was completely uncomfortable around him. The growth of my dick every time he looked at me proved that. Every time I leaned over or sat next to him while he was on the computer, he never even looked at what I was doing. He'd just gaze at my face.

I recognized that he would be a problem the very first time I helped him, but I didn't think a one-time thing would turn into five months. I had it bad for him, but I'd never act on it. I never planned to go down the road of relationships ever again. A shiver ran through my body as I forced the memories from resurfacing; I was the male version of a spinster, and I planned on keeping it that way. I am only two months away from leaving this job to pursue my Master's in Early Childhood Psychology and Education.

It was the thought of serving children like Jon Hunter that helped me keep my eyes on the prize and my cock in my pants. And no man-not even Sir-would keep me from my goals. My little pep talk helped as I took a much needed deep breath, accidentally inhaling his scent.

_Damn, he smells good_, I growled.

Composing myself, I turned from behind the desk. "Okay, do you have your library card so we can go and get started?"

He glanced towards the elevators before answering my question. "Yes, I do, but first we need to wait for my wife; she's on her way up."

I spun around, surprised. I never would have thought that this man-with his Adonis body and chiseled face-was actually straight.

_**You trick your lovers,  
That you're wicked and divine,**_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I should have known better! Of course I would lust after someone who was unattainable! How did I ever assume that this man was single and playing for the same team? We didn't have long to wait for the elevator doors to open. Stepping out, a goddess in plum, drifted along toward us.

She was petite but regal compared to myself, which was tall and overpowering. Her gracefulness and sophistication counteracted my awkwardness and simplicity. I could see what he saw in her because I could see it, too. She was a woman of taste and beauty. From her delicate hands to her tantalizing waistline, she was the perfect package.

The height difference probably wasn't a problem for them either. She looked like she got off on being underneath him. Shit, I wondered if they still even had sex anymore. Who was I kidding? Who wouldn't want to have sex with him-or her, for that matter?

During my musing, some patrons came up to ask for computer direction and other clerical questions. After increasing more time on a regular's computer, I glanced to my right and there they stood-embracing each other. It was a little too intimate for a public place, in my opinion, but who was I but a lowly and lonely librarian assistant.

I cleared my throat this time as I headed toward them. "Hello, Ma'am," I started to say but before I had finished my statement, she embraced me in a hug. My whole body tangled; the feeling of strength and protection radiated from her being. I pushed back, confused and alarmed. I hadn't felt that way since…

"Oh, Jazzy you were right! He's so polite for a young man nowadays!" she exclaimed, looking back at her husband.

'And he _is_ cute!' I thought I heard her say, but I was too consumed by the fact that she'd said his name.

_Jazzy, _

I wondered what it was short for. Before I could let my mind go there, I realized that she'd yet to release my muscular arms. This was made quite apparent to me when she began squeezing the muscles.

"Well, let's go and get on Craigslist," I announced uncomfortably after she released me.

Standing in the private computer room was difficult, to say the least. Every time I moved, 'Jazzy' moved, fidgeting in his seat. Likewise, every time I leaned over to type something into the computer, Mrs. Jazzy made a noise. At first, I thought something was wrong. I asked if everything was okay; however, the next time it happened, it sounded more like a moan. Maybe my mind was truly playing tricks on me; I hoped so, because I didn't want to think of the alternative.

During that time, I learned a few things about them. Apparently, I'd been lusting after Jasper and Alice Whitlock, the namesakes of my dear library. The library was named after his great-grandfather and Mrs. Whitlock was head of the library board. Unfortunately, this new development did nothing to stop my mind from wandering and they didn't help, either. She crossed and uncrossed her legs causing the dress she wore to rise up her meaty thighs. He would squirm in his chair whenever I had to lean over to type; I even saw a little adjusting going on underneath the desk.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we finally finished the advertisement. Apparently, they needed a temporary personal/administrative assistant on weekends, someone to help the transition from their last assistant before hiring a permanent candidate. They wouldn't just be working for Whitlock Enterprises but for both Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. Also this person would be making a considerable amount of income for just two months of work.

They left and I went back to my daily routine. Lunch had come and gone so quickly that I hardly had a chance to eat my sandwich. My mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of the Whitlocks that I hadn't realized that my bitch of a co-worker, Andrea, was staring at her watch. She hated me but I couldn't understand why. I came to work and did my job but she went around making rude comments about my work ethic and my meat head attitude.

It was amazing to me how she could say anything when her work was never complete or finished on time. She was rude and bland to the patrons. She was also demanding, stating that she wouldn't do something that was assigned to her by the manager just because she doesn't want to; yet if I tried to do that, I'd be reprimanded. After I came out of my haze, I overheard her saying to another coworker, "Oh, Mr. Whitlock came by again today with someone."

"Oh, I think that's his wife," my coworker, Molten, said.

Her face frowned in anger after finally pulling down that too-tight-for-the-work-place skirt, "That bitch can't ride him like I could!" They both laughed insanely.

I growled, rolling my eyes as I walked out of the staff room. The day couldn't end fast enough for me. How dare she say that about Mrs. Whitlock! She was the most beautiful, kind and loving wife I'd ever met. She'd showed me nothing but kindness and care in the 45 minutes I'd known her. I had to stop my train of thought before I did something I'd regret. I was in the children's area for my final hour-it was my solace. Of course, being the glutton for punishment that I was, I just had to look up their ad on Craigslist.

The ad read as follows:

**IMMEDIATE OPENING:**

**Seeking Intelligent, Organized, Dependable, Computer-Competent person to assist Founder/CEO and Design Editor for a temporary position; this is a 24/3 position. Position may be extended to 24/7as needed.**

**Duties included: Data Entry, Scheduling, Personal Errands, and Managing of Household Staff**

**Compensation: $2,500 a week plus possible bonus at the end of employment.**

**If applicable, candidate may be asked to stay on in a permanent capacity.**

**If so, salary is negotiable.**

**For clarification purposes: position is Fri-Sun.**

**If needed, housing is available.**

**Equal Opportunity Employer**

**Interviews are scheduled for this coming Friday.**

**Please contact Human Resources of Whitlock Enterprises at (214)555-5555**

I kept reading it over until the lights flashed letting everyone know that the library was set to close in ten minutes. I headed straight home after closing as usual. After eating, I said good night to my roommates who were headed out to another party. I now had some time alone to really consider if I should apply. That amount of money would be enough for me to pay off the last of my undergraduate student loans before entering grad school. I'd be able to live comfortably and take my time finding a job once I moved out west. I decided to sleep on it, but tossed and turned all night, the thought of being so close to the Whitlocks scared the bejesus out of me.

_My legs were spread open while sitting at the dining room table. It was decorated with a rich ruby fabric draping on the side, with dripping candelabras in the center. Real silver was displayed at each place setting atop the lace tablecloth. Scrutinizing the scene before me, a cloth napkin was placed on my lap by the Lord of the manor, Jasper Whitlock. _

_He was dressed in a black tuxedo with tails. His face gave off mischievousness as his hand drifted underneath the napkin; Jasper took that opportunity to rub the outline of my cock. It was already semi-erect in my dress pants from the smell of his cologne, which seemed to enter the room before he did. _

"_Oh, yes!" I moaned as he made small circles with one hand as he started on my zipper with the other. Alice magically appeared beside me at that moment; she was dressed in black as well. The dress had a deep plunging neckline with a gold choker around her neck. Her tiny hands placed a beautifully covered dish in front of me. While her husband released my dick from its confined prison, she lifted the top to reveal my favorite meal: smothered pork chops with sweet potatoes and pineapples. I couldn't contain my glee. Diving head first into the amazingly cooked meal, I sighed from all my nurturing senses. Jasper rubbed me to ecstasy, while Alice massaged my neck and lower back, stopping ever so often to lick and purr at my neck like a kitten. _

"_His taste is amazing, Jazzy!" she hummed into my neck, taking a wet lick. "Maybe you should taste, too." Her tone seemed odd; it was sweet but commanding and not like it wasn't a suggestion. He pushed back the chair next to mine and kneeled alongside me. Jasper craned his neck upward, resting his hands on my knees to give him some leverage. He savored a tentative lick at the tip of my cock. I groaned as his tongue flicked out to lap at the head, my fingers flexing on the arms of the chair when he swallowed me down as far as he could, engulfing my manhood with moisture. _

_Closing a hand around the length of my shaft, he stroked me up and down as the licks and sucks of his tongue increased. My hips jerked with every movement. He eventually relaxed his throat to take me in deeper. I couldn't take it anymore; too many hands were on me at once. _

_I_

I woke up with a start from my obvious wet dream. My chest pounded as sweat dripped from my body. It was too much. I got up to relieve myself and grab a drink of water. The sheets needed to be changed. The dream continued to plague me into the morning. Who was I kidding? It wasn't as if what I had just dreamed would ever come to pass. And what if it did? I knew myself. I would just run off, making up an excuse. Maybe these people were just looking for some help. And regardless of my obvious attraction toward them, I needed the money.

The worst they could say was no.

The interview had come and gone; I thought it went well. I was currently sitting outside of Café Du Santé, sipping a hot chocolate, when my phone rang. It was wedged so deeply inside my pocket that I had to stand to retrieve it. By the time I answered, it they had hung up and left a message.

"Mr. McCarthy, I am calling to inform you that you've been asked to attend a second interview. Please contact me as soon as possible to set-up a date and time."

I breathed a sigh of joy until the woman's voice continued.

"You will be having a one-on-one interview with Mr. Whitlock at his estate. I look forward to hearing from you soon. Good day."

I stared at the phone in my hand before hanging up.

Would I be able to survive being alone with him?


	3. Chapter 3

After being escorted onto the grounds of the Whitlock estate the next Friday, my eyes couldn't believe the beauty of the landscaping. The pathway was lined with multi-colored flowers in vibrant pinks, yellows, blues, oranges and greens. The magnolia trees were filled with creamy and fragrant blooms, and the yard had lush green grass. I felt as if I were in an MGM musical. As I reached the double cherry wood entry, I thought Judy Garland would burst through the doors, belting out a song.

But, interestingly enough, Mr. Whitlock himself answered his own door. After greetings and salutations, he showed me inside and I followed him to a large cream colored room. In the center of the room was a huge leather sectional facing a 52-inch TV currently playing the movie, Furious Six; the scene was paused where The Rock and Vin Diesel were fighting each other.

"Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity, Mr. Whitlock," I said, sitting on the sofa as he indicated with a hand gesture.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Emmett," he said, taking a seat in the middle of the sofa while I was at the end, confused. "You got the job. It's just that, legally, I had to say I was giving you a second interview. Now, per your interview with HR, you said you'll need housing assistance because of partying roommates."

I was dumbfounded by the news that I had actually gotten the job.

I nodded my head, yes.

"Good. This job will in no way affect your job at the library unless you want it to." I didn't understand what he meant so I nodded again. A new job and an apartment; I was over the moon. "So, let me give you a tour of the estate and introduce you to the staff. Alice will be here soon and you'll be staying for dinner as per her request."

Following him out of the TV room I nodded, and he cleared his throat.

"Yes, Sir" I said weakly.

After meeting the house staff, Jessica, the maid; James, the head security guard; and Victoria the gardener/chef-I still hadn't met Demetri, their personal driver. He was currently out with Alice. Jasper wanted me to call them by their first names. It was hard to believe that only two people lived in this house. They did have staff quarters for the 24-hour security team that James sometimes needed to enlist.

"Well, I think that's everything except the entertainment room and your bedroom, of course," he smiled, turning toward me.

I looked at him dumbfounded. "My—um, excuse me."

He looked at me questioningly. "Emmett, you _did_ say that you'd need housing, correct?"

"Yes, I did say that but I thought I'd be getting an apartment or staying in the staff quarters…"

I looked around as we had entered an elaborately large suite. There was a sitting area with a long black leather couch, along with two end tables on each side of the entrance. A 42-inch TV was also mounted on the far wall.

"…not in the house."

I had continued my sentence as Jasper led me through the other set of doors into a massive walk-in closet fully stocked with clothes. Looking closely, I noticed the majority of the suits were in my size which I found coincidental.

"Alice guessed at your size."

I turned to face him as Jasper leaned against the doorway, his arms folded.

"Emmett, as our personal assistant, you'll be accompanying us to different events."

He didn't address my earlier statement about the living arrangements, but I'd be bringing that back up before the night ended.

I hummed in agreement.

"There are also three tuxes in here." he stated.

I was floored by this new development. How could I handle living in a house with them, no, sorry living in a _mansion_ with them? Just the three of us at night I will have to think further about that.

"Come, Emmett! I think Alice is home and she hates when I don't greet her at the door."

I followed him, passing by the other opened door in my suite. I saw a four-poster California King bed with royal blue silk sheets; the bed dominated the entire room. Trying to catch up to Jasper, I couldn't see if anything else was inside.

Alice was opening the main entrance doors when we finally got down the stairwell. A tall, blond, and beefy man held the doors open for her to walk through, as he held multiple shopping bags. This man must be Demetri the driver; he was so sexy that I wanted to peel the dark gray suit off him. If I was The Rock, then he was John Cena.

After helping him retrieve the other bags from the platinum Rolls-Royce Ghost, he grinned and winked at me as he left for the day.

"I look forward to working with you," he said, on his way out. "If you survive tonight," he mumbled.

It was typical work-place hazing-trying to frighten the new guy. I knew I'd have to address my new living situation. My will was strong, but I knew my body, and it was weak. I got into a lot of trouble because of its lack of willpower. My mind was so preoccupied that I hadn't realized Alice was calling my name.

"Emmett, darling?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am."

She was so small, tiny even. Her hair was pushed back in a 1920s wave hairstyle which was so different from the spiked out flip she'd worn when I first met her at the library. Alice's face looked so concerned but stern, as if she knew my mind was in a conflicted state. I needed to man-up. Jessica came to retrieve the packages from the front entrance, glancing at me with a wicked smile.

Grabbing my hand, Alice led me to the dining area; it was as if I'd been here before; it looked just like it did in my dream. I didn't see the entire room on the tour, just a quick pass-through. The chairs were heavy in weight with a dark cream fabric around the seat and backing. The silverware had been polished and Jessica brought in three covered dishes on a wheeled tray after we took our seats. Jasper went around the large ten-seat rectangular table and poured red wine into each of our goblets. Pulling back the lids, they had truly outdone themselves: steamed green beans, roasted pork chops and tomato basil soup were laid out on the pristine plates. Composing myself, I spoke the concern that had been sitting at the back of my mind since Jasper's earlier announcement.

"I'm not sure about the living arrangements."

I waited for their response as Jessica exited the room. Jasper's reaction was quick, popping his head up from his dinner.

"Emmett, I don't understand-was there something wrong with the room?"

Before I answered Jasper, Alice addressed the question.

"Honey, the room is spectacular," she said, reaching to grab and rub his left hand above the table. They were so sweet and loving. "I think Emmett feels a little uncomfortable living with us." She turned to me and said, "I understand your concerns, Emmett. You think that it's a little strange that you're not in a separate dwelling. If you remember, this opportunity we're offering you is a twenty-four hour position. We may have to call upon you in the middle of the night and it would make sense to have you as close as possible."

She did have a point but…

"But don't worry, we don't plan to interfere with your everyday life and schedule; however; during the week, you can use any amenity as you see fit. Mi casa es su casa."

I couldn't argue with her sincerity and we agreed that we'd test out the living situation this weekend. If it didn't work out, we'd look into other arrangements. After dinner, it was time for dessert and Alice suggested that we regroup in the entertainment room for a special treat. She said she just needed to prep and it would be ready soon. Jasper and I exited the dining room; I didn't see Jessica re-enter the room but I could only assume that she'd be the one cleaning up our mess.

After walking down a flight of stairs I never would have found on my own, we entered another room. To the naked eye, one would think that it was an in-home movie theater.

"Have a seat, Emmett," Jasper said as he guided me front and center. "Enjoy the show."

The theater had close to twenty single recliners all around except for the single loveseat in the front row. Jasper walked over to the large closed burgundy curtain. Laughing, he drew it back with the hanging gold rope to reveal a large blank screen.

He grabbed something off the side table next to it before joining me on the champagne-colored loveseat. With the remote control in his hand, Jasper pressed a button and the lights dimmed. He was relaxed in a pair of dark-washed denim jeans and a gray wife-beater. Casual Jasper was even sexier than the everyday suit-and-tie Jasper. I turned from staring at his six-pack which was clearly outlined underneath the shirt. He then aimed the remote at the large screen, pressing a button to unveil an illuminated screen of glass-a mirror.

My mind reeled at what was being shown to me. At first, I thought he'd put on some porn but looking closer, I recognized someone.

"Don't worry, they can't see us but they know we're here," he whispered close to my ear as his hand slowly snaked down his body. On the other side of the two-way mirror was Alice, and she was standing behind someone.

_What had I agreed to exactly? _

I wanted a job, I needed money, and even though I would only admit this to myself, I wanted to spend time with the Whitlocks; get to know them. But, I never would have thought I'd be witnessing something like this. It took me a minute to place the face of the woman in front of Alice because my mind was so focused on her hand. Alice had the woman's dress drawn up her legs which were spread wide, her thong underwear down to her knees.

I realized a couple of things in that moment: one, the woman was Jessica, the maid, and she was moaning from Alice's attention; and two, glancing sideways at Jasper, he didn't seem the least bit fazed or upset that his wife was clearly cheating on him. I deduced this from the lotion he was currently using on his meaty dick. I stared longingly as he circled the head of his cock with one hand while the other stroked his mighty girth. His hands were smeared with the sweet-smelling lotion. It smelled of jasmine and honey which reminded me of Alice-her scent-like his tended to linger once they'd left. I've had days to figure out their unique scents and my body wanted nothing more than to have them remain on my skin forever.

"Emmett," he purred, continuing to pursue his release, "Alice and I want you to be with us not only as an assistant. We find you very appealing."

I didn't know how to take that as; I'd assumed it was all in my head-the absent-minded touches when I'd helped Jasper at the library; that one time his hand grazed my ass when I excused myself to go to the restroom. I guessed I was wrong; it hadn't been my imagination after all.

"We have gone through so many but it's always been you."

I listened, my eyes wide as I couldn't decide which show I wanted to watch more.

"Once Alice met you, it was a done deal. All we need is for you to agree to be with us."

I sat there confused, shy and a little scared. After what felt like hours, I turned toward Jasper.

"What are you thinking, Emmett?" he moaned, turning his complete body toward me so that I could watch as he picked up speed on his strokes.

I didn't know what to think-was I in some sexed-up version of Rocky Horror Picture Show? A fleeting look at the mirror told me that whatever Alice was saying to Jessica had her reaching her peak and Jasper never took his eyes away from me. He breathed deeply as his hand reached out for mine. I was so dumbstruck that I allowed him to place my hand on his hard and warm cock. He continued pulling me closer and caught my lips in a kiss, his tongue shoving its way into my mouth. My hands stilled on his pulsing member as his seed released, some spilling onto my fingers.

Pulling away from each other but still keeping eye contact, I licked my lips, savoring the kiss. I stood up; ready to walk out of the room, but Alice's voice stopped me.

"Emmett, you have a choice to make." I looked at her while she spoke into the intercom system. "What will it be?"

I exited the estate grounds ten minutes later. I had a lot to think about. As I placed my fingers to my lips in contemplation, I tasted the remnants of Jasper's spunk. It was sweet and tart, just like his lips. Memories of his kiss and touch were too much for my body. Jasper, grabbing and pulling me down to a rough and manly kiss was the hottest fucking thing, and I moaned as I continued licking my fingers. Obviously, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it, I was definitely interested in taking this job.

_**You may be a sinner,  
But your innocence is mine**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I couldn't see; it was pitch black. I wanted to reach out for a light but my hands were bound. Fear ran over me in that moment; I didn't know where I was. I tried to slow my breathing and heart rate so I could listen for any sounds. I only heard the dripping of running water. I tried to calm myself and think about what I remembered. Okay, I had gone out tonight with Lauren to that new club called 'Twilight'. She'd introduced me to the owner-what was his name, Edwin or something? Anyway, we talked in the V.I.P. area all night. The drinks were flowing but my head started hurting so I excused myself and went looking for Lauren. _

_I remembered I found that slut after running around the entire club, or sex den was more like it. I realized too late that Lauren had brought me to a sex club. I'd told her I wasn't into the casual sex life, and that I wanted to get into a real relationship and find love. She laughed in her sneering voice, and I swore it sounded like the girl smoked fifty cigarettes a day. I was feeling rage and anger, but buried deep among those emotions was a bit of arousal. I couldn't help it as I watched. She was bound to hooks on the floor, while being fucked in the ass with a vibrator, as a masked man rammed his dick into her mouth. I cleared my throat as the small audience that had gathered turned toward me and Lauren motioned for the man above her to cease his actions. _

_She was mouthing something and looking me in the eye, once the dick fell from her mouth. I walked toward her but suddenly, everything turned black. That was as much as I could remember. The pain in the back of my head and lower neck either meant that I was hit over the head or was shot up with something that had knocked me out. I knew Lauren could be a bitch but I never thought my best friend could or would put me in this type of situation. Coming out of my musing, something clicked to my right and I turned my head toward the noise._

"_Hmm, you're awake, I see. Finally, we can begin the fun!" said a familiar-sounding voice. I couldn't place it, but I was uneasy. I fidgeted with my bindings but they wouldn't budge. The male standing behind me was definitely a master of knots because every time I'd move, they'd tighten. I whimpered from the increased pain to my wrist and ankles._

"_Oh, sweetie, it's okay," he said, "If you just take a deep breath and relax, everything will be fine." He continued trying to soothe me while rubbing my lower back. _

_His hands were ice cold as they touched my bare skin. I was exposed before this stranger, tied up in a room I'd never been in before, for God knows how long. What happened to me and where was Lauren? _

"_Would you like to see your new home?" he asked, running his hands from across my back to my side, eventually stopping at my ripped six-pack. _

_I groaned as the blindfold was removed, my eyes squinting to adjust to the light. I noticed a queen-sized mattress in the middle of my new 'room'. The basement had a leak coming from the overhead pipe; the room was dark even though it was lit. _

_There was a large metal door to my right. I stared at it for the longest time before running my eyes over the rest of the room. In the back of my mind, I just hoped that the cops, fire department, or-shit-even a robber could come bursting through that door and I'd be grateful. _

"_Have you been crying, my sweet?" he asked, cupping my cheeks as he finally let me see his face. It was the owner of the club, Lauren's so-called friend. "Your eyes are red. Why are you crying?" I hadn't realized I was crying but I guess my body was releasing everything that I felt. I shook with my fear as the salty water dropped onto my lips. _

_He moved quickly to get me some tissues. "I'll untie you soon, I know my knots can be straining." He wiped my eyes, and said, "You seem confused, but I'll explain everything in due time. First, I need to taste you." _

_He leaned toward me and I thought he was going to kiss my lips. In the club he seemed so nice-a little touchy-feely, but now all I could see was that he was a total creeper. He bent lower and engulfed my naked penis. It wasn't hard as I wasn't into guys. He licked and swirled his tongue around the head of my cock and, after a while, it began stirring. _

"_Yes, that's it, all you teenage boys are all the same!" he yelled, coming up for air. "A little head play and you start rising." _

_I was battling with my own body and mind as he went back to working me over and I hated myself for my body's betrayal. Taking me in inch-by-inch, he tongued me until I was twitching. He licked the front of my cock below the head and then gulped me even deeper into his mouth, as he flicked his tongue against me. He made me tighten and release a breath, my hips shifting as I moaned at the feel of his mouth around my cock. _

_I groaned as he stuck his tongue into my now-leaking tip. I pulled at my straps as I pushed into his hot mouth, knowing that I wouldn't survive this. I was probably going to be dead in a few days, anyway. He would probably get bored and kill me, but if I could make him believe I wanted him, then maybe I could get away. His teeth scraped against the vein underneath my shaft and a plea left my lips, "Oh, don't stop!" I gave into the sensations of having my dick in someone's mouth, even if it was this fuck's. _

_Just when I was at the brink of my impending orgasm, he stopped and stood up quickly. My eyes were half open as I watched my captor make his way to the wall, parallel to me. The wall was covered with metal hooks which held different sized instruments of torture, such as whips and chains. I looked up toward the ceiling, rethinking my idea of just submitting to his will and my eyes caught something wooden; I twisted my neck sideways; it looked as if I was strapped to a big X or a cross. _

_My mind was so preoccupied that I didn't hear my kidnapper until something shocked my right nipple. I jumped as far away as I could from the long stick in his hand._

"_Now, now, sweetie pie, I'm going to need you to pay attention. I asked what would you like to play with first but you didn't answer, so now you'll be punished." _

_He kept talking as I breathed hard through the pain in my chest. What the fuck was wrong with this man? _

_He obviously didn't like the fact that my mind was in another place._

"_You'd better be worth it." He released me from my bindings and I collapsed onto my knees. The circulation hadn't come back to my legs yet. _

"_Say thank you." _

_He was serious as he lifted me from the floor, walking me slowly to a high bench on the other side of the room. I sat for a minute while he swung my legs around so that my body made an L shape; he then began to rub my legs down with warm oil. I looked closely while his head was bent; he was maybe a foot or so shorter than me with medium length light brown hair. He looked up at me with a lopsided half smile; his eyes were a deep green and he had a disfiguring mark on the side of his neck. It looked like two small holes, but I couldn't be sure. _

_His hands continued to move as he worked down to my feet, but just as quickly he grabbed them roughly and secured them to the bench with some sort of tape. I screamed as I tried to push him with my free arms, but he laughed me off. Reaching down to try and free my legs, he grabbed them from behind me and locked my arms in hard metal handcuffs. I yelled for help but my cries went unanswered. _

"_The room is soundproof, plus we are in a secluded area, anyway. No neighbors for miles."_

_Frustrated, I tried pulling at my restraints. However, my captor surprised me by flipping over the bench. I was now lying on my stomach with my bare ass being raised high in the air as Edwin or whatever his name was adjusted the height. _

"_Now, we're going to have some fun," he laughed, rubbing my naked body. He pulled my ass cheeks apart. "Well, __**I**__ am, at least." Then he shocked me right on my pulsing hole with the electric pole in his hand. _

I woke from my dream, my heart racing. They were back, the dreams-no, the memories. I didn't need-or want-to go down that road again. The Whitlocks were a totally different situation; those wanton and depraved acts were in my past. I was going into this with my eyes-wide open and of my own free will. No matter how hard I tried to run away from my past, it always found a way to fuck with my present. I was sick of being scared and letting fear consume my days and nights. I wanted to have some fun for once.

The ringing startled me as I looked down at my phone. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand to see that it was after midnight. I let the call go to voicemail. Listening to the message, I jumped out of bed. I grabbed my keys as I exited the apartment, not caring how I was dressed, making my way past the security gate to the yellow Aston Martin Vanquish parked out front.

"Get in Emmett, we need to talk."

I was speechless. I hadn't expected Alice to be alone. She wasn't the type of woman you said no to, so I climbed into the car and she drove off into the distance. I knew this conversation would happen eventually and through therapy, I had learned the steps if I ever encountered it. My past had to come to the surface if I was going to try and be with them. Had my past already impacted my present and future?

Only time would tell.

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,**_


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Turning my body toward her, I whispered the question I'd been dreading since she parked. We stopped and settled on the overlook which had an amazing view of downtown. Lights from the skyscrapers were mesmerizing in the darkness. I stole a glance at the quiet woman sitting next to me. I felt as if my body were closing in on itself, getting smaller and smaller. I was turning back into that little orphaned boy again, the one nobody wanted.

Alice pursed her lips in thought before answering my question. "Emmett, I can tell that something's holding you back. I know what Jasper and I feel for you, but maybe I was off the mark about your feelings for us."

My eyes wandered around the area. As she spoke, I couldn't fathom a reason why these fabulous, rich and sensual people would even give me the time of day. I couldn't let her believe that what she felt was wrong, so I made eye contact.

"No, you were right."

I looked down again; my emotions were all over the place because of that nightmare. I didn't want to end up developing strong feelings for them just to be denied later. Maybe all they wanted was a plaything, a toy. I refused to be someone's toy again.

"I know we come on strong," she continued, "but I learned a long time ago that life is fucked up and all you can do is hold onto the things that will make you happy." She pulled my hand away from the hanging piece of string on my sleep trunks that I'd been playing with and placed them in both of hers.

"I want you to feel like you can talk to me. I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel a strong connection to you, just like I felt for Jasper way back when," she declared.

My emotions had lied to me before but I promised myself that I would listen to them where-ever they took me. At this moment, I didn't want to bring up the past- I'd deal with it later. I decided to go with my first thought as I leaned over the dividing console and grasped Alice's chin. The kiss was timid and sweet. It felt as if I was having my first kiss all over again. We broke apart slowly, looking into each other's eyes. I exhaled into the night all of my fears. I wanted to feel close to someone, but not just anyone-them.

At that realization, Alice laid her hand on my cheek, caressing my face sweetly.

"Oh, Emmett!"

Our mouths connected again, this time more heatedly. I don't know what it was about her but when her arms wrapped around me, I felt so safe and secure-how a child should feel in a mother's arms. I knew it wasn't, the right moment, but; that's how I felt. Suddenly, the tears began to flow from my overwhelming emotions.

"I know it'll take time, but I want you to trust me," she whispered as I clung to her. Tears continued to fall from my eyes along with a sob from my lips. She rubbed my back, murmuring words as my body shook with the emotions I was releasing. Her hands were warm on my naked skin. I had run out of the apartment so fast I barely had time to put on shoes.

The soothing circles on my muscled back caused me to shiver from the contact.

"We need to get you warm. You're freezing."

Looking up into her eyes, I wanted to say so much. How thankful I was to her, how lonely I'd been, as well as hopeful for this glimmer of a chance at possible love and happiness. Maybe I was rushing into this, but only time would tell. In that moment, surrounded by her strong scent, I decided to jump in head first.

I pulled Alice into the passenger seat with me and she shrieked once seated in my lap. Her eyes were a beautiful warm brown and her smile was soothing, touching her eyes. I knew I was in trouble when it shifted into a glare but my dimpled grin got me a wink.

"Emmett, we have to establish some rules," she began, as I rested my hands around her waist massaging her sides.

"Rules?"

My hands started moving underneath the yellow sundress that was bunched up at her knees when I asked my question.

She shook her head as she drew her dress higher. "Yes, I set the pace in anything sexual." She finished sternly, "Even with a kiss." Her demeanor had changed and I knew it was a deal-breaker. I agreed on one condition, "Am I still your assistant outside the bedroom?"

"Yes, Emmett that will not change, we need you. You are, after all, our personal assistant," she purred.

Her thighs opened wider as I reached for her underwear only to be surprised that there weren't any. Shocked, I began to speak when she stopped my hand, leaning her body back against the console and drawing herself backwards.

I turned to face her; she was now seated in the backseat with her bare pussy exposed.

"Come here, baby boy," she beckoned with her finger, "and taste some of Mama's milk."

I grabbed her right ankle as I started slowly stroking her tiny toes, working my way up to her delicate foot. Rotating at an angle, I didn't need to straighten my body to reach her warm, dripping pussy. If anything, I had to get on my knees to position myself where I could really feast on her. My height in the small car was a problem, but I wasn't about to disappoint her. She moaned at my first light lick and reached her hand to my hair as I made deliberately tentative licks.

Her outer lips protruded and I couldn't help but nibble on them. She screamed as I continued to eat, her juices tasting sweet as honeysuckle. I grabbed her hips, pulling her in closer.

"Emmett, don't move me-work with the space you have," she whimpered.

I hummed in acknowledgement as she scooted back into her previous position. I dragged my hand up her inner thigh, moving to penetrate her with my finger. I opened her lips wide putting my tongue in straight, poking inside of her cunt. She rocked her hips, as sighs and curses fell from her opened mouth.

I took that as my opportunity to add a finger. She was tight and extremely moist. I knew she enjoyed what I was doing but her movements above me stopped. I looked up at her from below, questioningly.

"Emmett, please me with your tongue." I continued on but she grabbed my hair painfully. "Just your tongue, you hear me?"

The pressure from the pulls on my hair caused extreme pain. I whimpered as she said, "Do you understand me, Emmett? _I_ make the rules."

I nodded wanting to get back to pleasing her.

It was obvious to me that Alice needed to be in control. I don't know where it came from but if what she said was true about having a connection with me, then I would soon find out. Trying not to focus on the future, I carried on with my earlier work. The heat radiating from her lower half called out to me as my lips wrapped around her throbbing clit. I sucked it into my mouth, flexing my tongue once in a while. Alice's hips lifted from the seat and rocked harder against my face.

My nose and mouth were covered by her dirty little pussy and the hardness of my penis didn't help with its lack of attention. We developed a rhythm as I rocked my covered cock along the upholstery. I moaned from the friction; the vibrations must have done it for her because Alice came on my face at that moment. I drank and slurped everything she gave me as her body continued to shake from the aftershocks. It wasn't long before she pulled her legs from around my neck, placing her feet back on the carpeted floor.

"Mm, you definitely know how to feast on a girl!"

She smiled up at me as I rose to sit on my knees. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I thought of telling her how she was the first woman I've ever gone down on. Smiling, I thanked her as she stretched her limbs.

"I want the job but if we-all three of us-are going to have a relationship, then there's something I need to tell you both."

She appeared serious as she straightened her clothing and climbed over the divider to resume her place in the driver's seat. "Emmett, you can tell me anything." Her hand reached out to caress my face. I leaned into her touch, knowing that everything would work out. I hoped after my confession they would still want me.


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard to get up the next day. My eyes were still filled with sleep as I walked toward the bathroom. After turning on the faucet and splashing water on my face, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. It wasn't a pretty sight-my eyes were bloodshot and my hair was standing on end. I felt as if I was waking up to a massive hangover-the rawness in my scalp and dryness of my mouth was unpleasant. I could barely keep my eyes opened, my knees and neck ached.

The bed was calling to me as I shut off the water. Even though last night had been amazing, I knew it wasn't just the weird angle that I performed in last night that had me dreading the inevitable. After finishing my shower, I felt a lot better. My roommates were either still out or asleep. It was already 10:30 a.m. and I had to get a move on.

I knew that openly speaking about my past would be difficult. For years, I'd only ever told one person the whole truth; how everything had begun and ended. I knew I had to call him, Dr. Carlisle, my friend and therapist. We'd gone through so much together over the years. He always told me that one day I'd be ready to let someone in, so sending him that message before bed wasn't as hard as I originally thought. He'd texted back quickly, agreeing to meet.

We were scheduled to meet at noon. Stretching, I decided on getting a quick workout in, it always helped to focus my mind. I wanted a clear head even though a shot of tequila would be welcomed right now. Taking slow purposeful breaths, I closed my eyes and slowly shut down my mind. Breathing deeply, I lost myself in the workout.

My stomach was in knots as James let me in with a smile and a wink as the cab drove through the main gate. As I paid the driver, my mind was consumed with thoughts of the last time I was here. _I wonder if they sleep with all their employees_-that was just another question to add to the list. However, there was no room for doubt or a chance to jump back into the cab as Jessica answered the door. "Mr. McCarthy, your guest has arrived."

It was strange to be addressed so formally and it was also unsettling to know that Carlisle was already here, alone with Alice and Jasper. I wonder if he'd told them who he was-he could be a Papa Bear sometimes. He'd want me to do the introducing but nevertheless, I didn't want him to question or intimidate them.

I thanked Jessica while I crossed the threshold and looked around the foyer. Its massive expanse felt warm, my muscles eased from the tension on my shoulders. I reentered the same cream colored TV room where Jasper had informed me that I had gotten the job. Sitting on the sectional couch was both Alice and Jasper. The coffee table separated them from Dr. C, who was seated on the opposite side next to an empty burgundy wingback chair as the one he occupied.

Everyone stood up following my entrance, Carlisle seizing me into a tight hug. We released each other after a few minutes. Turning I addressed everyone.

"I was hoping I would have made it here before him to do the introductions but, alas, Jasper and Alice Whitlock, I'd like to introduce you to my friend and…" I lingered on the next word, "…therapist, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Surprisingly, their reactions were neutral as they all embraced each other. I was a little confused.

"Oh, Emmett, dear, we know Carlisle. We've all worked together on many a project for the youth of Texas and Washington in the last eight years or so," smiled Alice.

Well, at least that part wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be.

"Now that Emmett has gotten that out of the way, would anyone like some tea?"

Jasper gestured toward the teapot, cups, and pastries set out on the coffee table.

As everyone dug in, I was occupied by the thoughts swirling around my head.

_How much did they know about Dr. C's practice? _

_Were they shocked when it was him at their door? _

_Do they now suspect that I'm a crazy mental case? _

Before I could continue in that thought pattern, Alice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Emmett, honey, are you okay? What's on your mind?"

Everyone stopped in midair, it seemed, and faced me. I looked toward Carlisle for help; I really wasn't ready to air out all my dirty laundry. However, all I got from him was a look of encouragement.

_It was now or never. _

I took a deep breath, counting backward from ten in my mind. This was going to be hard but as I looked over at both Alice and Jasper, sitting together on the couch, I knew it would be worth it.

"I was nineteen when I met him, my boyfri-"

Carlisle cleared his throat, reminding me of our previous sessions.

"I'm sorry, my captor. I hate that word, but that's what he truly was. I was his property for two years. My best friend at the time, Lauren, sold me to him. Apparently, it was to pay off some of her debt I later learned. Anyway, we had gone out to the club that he owned to celebrate my birthday and I was drugged. Later that night, I was tortured and raped by him in his home."

I looked up and over at them to gauge their reactions. They seemed intent on not showing any emotion so I continued.

"His name was Edward."

Alice gasped at the name and Jasper wrapped his arms around her. I wanted to get up and comfort her as well, as it didn't feel right seeing Alice in pain.

I turned toward Carlisle with a pleading look in my eyes. He set his mouth to speak when she interrupted, "Go on and continue Emmett. I'll be fine."

I could see the truth in her eyes as I continued without using his name.

"He was so strong and bigger than me. I started weight training after my first few sessions with Dr. C. It helped along with the self-defense classes. But, I'm getting a head of myself here. After a while, he began to trust me more. Edw- I was given incentives for good behavior and punished for the slightest infraction." My heart raced thinking of all the times I was punched, kicked or fucked into submission.

"Once he broke my hand with a sledge hammer because I was cooking his food when he got home instead of it being ready and waiting for him. To this day, I am still on pain medication for it. Other times, I'd be locked into a windowless room without food or water for weeks. But that was only for the first six months-after that, it got better. I learned my place and I learned his moods so that I didn't make any more mistakes," I whispered.

"He moved me out of the basement and into his room in the main house, although I couldn't leave the house. I couldn't go outside for the mail or newspaper but there were windows and I could see the outside. I was grateful for that."

I sounded like a scorned child. I hated when I got like this. The memories were flying through my head.

I stood up as I couldn't sit still while talking about it, so I began to pace. I knew I looked enraged and crazed but having to relive the memories was going to cause a panic attack. I sat near the corner of the coffee table, facing them. Folding my knees underneath me, I began to rock back and forth. I felt stupid, ashamed. Shit, I was stupid for falling for this man: the man who controlled me.

"Emmett, what are you feeling? Tell me," said Carlisle in his fatherly voice. His desire for my wellbeing was always comforting. I had developed a crush on him once we'd first started working together but thank God he'd turned me down when I threw myself at him.

"I feel like shit, Carlisle. You know how I hate talking about this!" I yelled, looking at him. "I feel as if they won't want me anymore once they know how damaged I am-once they know I'm not innocent." I pointed at Carlisle and said to them, "He says I had or have Stockholm syndrome. Sometimes I believe that he's right but other times, I know the truth."

"What truth?" asked Carlisle?

"I was the one in Edw- his bed. I was the one fucking him with wanton abandonment. I could have run multiple times especially after he started leaving me at home unchained when he'd leave," I growled, with fury in my eyes.

"I would beg for his cock in the middle of the night. God, when he'd come inside me, I would die. Then the public performances started- he'd auction me off to the highest bidder. I wouldn't want to do it but the joy I got when I looked out into the crowd and saw him smiling back at me-I lived for that. I lived for the world to _know_ I was his."

Tears started falling from my eyes as I began to rock faster and harder. "THAT'S FUCKED UP! I'M FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD! I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MAN WHO RAPED AND TORTURED ME AND I CALLED IT LOVE! Why would you want me?" I whispered the question. The big one on my list; I just couldn't see how these people could want to be with someone like me.

Carlisle apparently signaled them before the words could fall from their lips.

"Emmett, what have we been working on this whole time? It's not about if they can accept you-no offense to the both of you-or even the world accepting you, for that matter. It's about you accepting yourself."

I bowed my head, taking deep slow breaths. Eventually, the rocking stopped and I rose from my knees, joining Carlisle on the other side of the table.

"You're right, Carlisle. I didn't realize this was still an issue for me after all this time. I guess I buried it somewhere deep that once this opportunity came about, everything bubbled to the surface. I still have a lot to work on, huh?"

He nodded affirmatively.

"Maybe it's not the right time to take this job and begin a relationship like this. I still have a lot of demons to exorcise." I looked over at them as I voiced my thoughts. Their faces were both soaked in tears and I hated to see them like this.

Alice straightened herself and Jasper released her from his strong arms. "Emmett, I'm so sorry you had to go through any of that. No one should feel powerless, let alone trapped. I understand what you went through." I fixed my mouth to speak but she stopped me. "More than you know. But, this isn't about me-this is about what _you_ need and want, Emmett."

Carlisle hummed in agreement. "We're willing to wait for you as long as you need. I-"

She looked toward Jasper as he grabbed her hand in encouragement.

"Sorry, _we_ want you to be safe. We want you to feel safe with _us_." She smiled from across the room; Jasper's broad grin appeared as well.

"You set the pace, Emmett. If you're willing to have us, at least consider just staying on as our assistant-no pressure for anything else," Alice said sternly.

I was overwhelmed; I couldn't believe that these two people were willing to accept me for who I am and what I'd done. Standing, I was finally able to do what I'd wanted since I entered the room.

Moving past the table, I wrapped Alice in my arms. Her warm embrace circled my broad shoulders and I reached out a hand to Jasper, lacing our fingers together.

I felt safe.

I knew it would take time and effort on all our parts but one thing was for sure.

I had hope.

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past;  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Six Months Later**

Tonight is the night. I haven't celebrated my birthday in almost ten years, but I can never deny Alice. So, here I am in a beautiful villa in Fiji, waiting to attend my much-dreaded birthday party. The view from the balcony is breathtaking; we are on the Whitlock family's private island. The sand is snow white and the water is a rich Mediterranean blue. The smell of the ocean wafts through the open double doors as the seagulls fly by calling out to each other.

I know that Ali and Jay have something special planned but I never dreamed it would be a surprise vacation. Although I should have known since I'd decided to stay on past my two month trail, and I'd been getting surprises like this one. The biggest was Jasper informing me that they were moving to the Seattle estate since I was attending school out there. That one had floored me knowing that we couldn't walk away from each other.

By resuming regular sessions with Carlisle, I was able to truly see that I deserved happiness. For the longest time, I had locked myself away from people-hiding, only finding the slightest comfort in working with children. But somehow, through Jasper's fatherly wisdom and Alice's protective motherly instinct, I was able to finally see that I could let others in. Even though, I still continued to work for them as their assistant, I kept a part-time job at the local library but my main focus was my education. That's the only way my lovers would see it.

Yes, we are in love!

It hadn't been easy, not by a long shot. Sometimes I'd invite them to my therapy sessions to address issues that I'd have, such as feeling pressured from Jasper to finally move in after a month and a half of dating. After my two months of employment, I'd finally agreed to see if a relationship between us could really work. It was bliss but like with any relationship, I had come to learn that it took work and sacrifice.

Once there was a time that Jasper and Alice weren't speaking because Jasper felt Alice was being too hard on me. He wanted her to tell me about what caused her control issues. Let's just say Alice could TOTALLY understand my issues with my past.

But that's another story for another time. We were here, on a magical island and I was looking forward to one thing and it damned sure wasn't cake.

I was finally going to make love to them. Yes, we haven't had sex. We've pleased each other sexually and I have watched them as they've coupled either with each other or the house staff, but they both stayed true to their word.

I set the pace of our relationship, especially sexually.

I twisting around quickly, the most gorgeous sight meets my eyes. Standing in a plum lingerie set accompanied with matching thigh highs and garter belt is my Ali-cat. The stiletto pumps were black patent leather.

"Happy Birthday, baby!"

I am ogling her from head to toe. She looks so devious and delicious. The naughty grin that's on her lips is telling me that tonight will be a night to remember.

"Damn, you look good enough to eat, Ali-cat!" I moan as I run my hand across my covered cock.

"Remove your shorts, baby," she says and rushing I do what she ask.

"The shirt, too." I am going commando, anyway, so I am completely naked in seconds.

"Now, get on your knees for me," she says walking toward me. I want to ask where Jasper is but I am so ready to get this party started that it doesn't even matter at this point. "Jazzy will be joining us soon, don't worry. First, I want some special alone time with my baby boy."

She purrs as running her fingers through my shaggy hair. Her hand descends from my scalp and I arch my back into her touch.

Her fingers are lingering on my muscled back. Apparently, she loves the ripples that run along the front of my chest, grazing the six-pack. A moan escapes my lips after her fingers pull my aroused nipple. I want to plow into her so badly but Alice was in control right now and I don't have a problem with that. I know she truly does love me and it's not all in my head. I don't doubt myself when it comes to them anymore.

She has completely circled my body now, inspecting me and ending up back where she started: facing me. We lock eyes as she joins me on her knees. Laying down she purrs, "Come to me, Emmett. Have your way with me."

Biting her plump bottom lip seductively, I crawl toward my Ali-cat. For the longest time, I just stare at the beauty before me. Her firm full breasts, her curves in all the right places, her legs, hands-even her feet. They all appeal to me. I reach my hand out to stroking along her breasts, running delicately, my fingers brush a nipple lightly over the lace bra. She moans. I continue doing only that, watching as the nipple darkens and swells before my eyes. Lowering my head, my tongue flicks out and licks the dark areola.

She moans again. "More."

It is hardly audible.

I glance up as she reaches for me, pulling me down harder against her. My lips close around the tight bud and I suck it deeply into my mouth.

"Yes!" she hisses as I feel it harden even more under my tongue.

I flick it this way and that. It is too delicious. Alice arches and says, "Harder!"

Her demand is forceful. Doubling my efforts elicit more sweet moans of pleasure from her lips.

Her fingers pull my wrist and guide my hand up to her other nipple.

Rubbing lightly, she moans in protest. "Harder. Pinch it, bite me. I need it!" I put pressure on her nipples, twisting, pinching, and biting. She bucks into me, her face twisting in erotic bliss. Suddenly, she stops my hands and pushes my face away from the work I am still doing on her other nipple. I look at her, confuse, leaning back and off her, but she just smirks and twists around, kneeling before me and wiggling her backside. Goodness, that ass-I want to bite it! I approach, slowly and cautiously, as Alice can flip and take back control any minute.

With this thought I reach out and pulling her thong to the side, plunging into her quickly. My dick swells for finally being inside the woman beneath me. I always thought that my thrusts would be slow, sweet love making but this is pure fucking. I roar as I drive home inside her.

"Well, well, it seems like y'all started the party without me!" comes Jasper's sex dripping voice behind us. I don't turn to see his face; I just lean more into Alice, displaying my ass more to Jasper.

"Oh, FUCK!" I must've found her G-spot with this new position. "Well, Ali seems happy. Can you make _me_ that happy, Emmett?" I want to try. He walks around to face me and I see that he's already undressed. My tongue comes out to licking my lips and I bring my teeth out to biting them.

"What's a party without refreshments?" He grasps his eight inch cock and guides it into my wanting mouth. I open for him.

"Ah ah, ah, ah!" I wail, looking him dead in the eye.

Soon, my lips wrap around his cock and I am lost in the feel, taste and smell. He isn't gentle but I like it when Jasper takes a stern role in my education. I am wild in abandonment, continuously kissing, licking, and sucking his warm thick meat into my mouth. His moans surround us as my pace slows a fraction within Alice. I want to prolong my time with both of them so I don't stop my sluggish pace.

Jasper's cock grows inside my mouth and I know he is close as his mouth joins the festivities. "Uh, your mouth feels so good on my cock, Emmett. Yes, take it all down that throat."

I release it slowly from my mouth with a pop, and I circle my hips hoping he will see what I want. "Oh, I see that juicy ass of yours twerking."

We'd talked about how I wanted our first time: all of us connected as one. I'd been preparing for this with the different size butt plugs that Ali had purchased for me. I am so ready for Jasper. My saliva is the only lube we need as he pushes into me slowly; always the caring one. I wiggle more and Alice's moans and purrs increase. Looking down at her, I notice that her fingers are now playing with her clit. I want to push away her fingers and do that with my tongue, but given the position I am in it will not be possible.

A slap meets my right ass cheek. Moaning, I look over my shoulder.

"Push back on my cock?" It sounds more like a question than a command but I know he wants to take this slow. Good thing it is my birthday because I want it hard; so I begin fucking myself on his dick.

"Shit, Emmett, FUCK!"

Kegals weren't just for girls. My ass slaps Jasper's pelvis as I ride his cock, squeezing my pulsing hole tighter and pushing faster into Alice. Moans fall from my lips as he pushes my body forward which helps my cock go deeper inside Alice's tight pussy. We all soon find a nice rhythm. Alice rocks upward while Jasper pushes forward.

The noises coming from the villa would have made the neighbors blush if we had any. The animals on the island are going crazy from the smell of sex wafting from the open doors. I'm in ecstasy as Alice is the first to reach her orgasm; I swear she's had at least three since walking into the room. Jasper is next as he deposits his warm seed within my belly. I make a point to watch both their faces as they come-I can always see the truth in someone's eyes when they come.

Love is what I see in theirs and it is with that sight and thought that I fill Alice's womb with my seed as my orgasm has my back arching.

We are spent, all lying on the heated tile floor, catching our breaths; I am, of course, in the middle.

Their hands find mine and we lace our fingers together. I have truly found my family and no matter what life throws at us, we will get through it together as a family, as one.

FIN

**A/N: Rayne-I hope you have enjoyed your gift just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone who will read and review, Glimmer of Hope. Also be on the look out for the sequel, Saving Grace, coming soon!**


End file.
